Avatar, Phantom and the Hedgehog
by CyberActors15
Summary: Three Way Crossover - The World has been at war for 100 years and it is up the Avatar to restore Balance to the world. But no one said that he couldn't get help from a Halfa and a Hedgehog
1. Chapter 1: the Avatar Returns

Chapter 1: The Avatar Returns

**Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog the CyberActors15 representative and the CyberActors15 rep for Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**Dani: I am Dani Phantom the CyberActors15 rep for Danny Phantom**

**Sokka: And I am Sokka and I am The CyberActors15 rep for Avatar Last Airbender.**

**Shadow: And we are here to give you a little information about this story. First of all this story starts at the Beginning of Avatar, Sonic the Hedgehog and Danny Phantom, also this story is a three way crossover between ATLA, STH and DP.**

**Dani: This story is similar to Avatar and the Hedgehog and Phantom Benders. Like in Avatar Last Airbender the rest of the characters will be found somewhere in the world during the trip.**

**Sokka: The Ages of some characters will be different. Also in Sonic terms Genesis Era is in book 1: water, Dreamcast era is in book 2: earth and modern era is in book 3: fire. Also there will be some elements of the Sonic the hedgehog TV shows.**

**Shadow: Also CA15 does not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Avatar Last Airbender, Danny Phantom, Any Sega (Nintendo) characters that might appear in this or any Nickelodeon characters that might appear in this. But he does own OCs.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

Years ago Fire Lord Azulon had a son with another wife shortly after he had his first son Iroh and before he had his other son Ozai. This child was named Jack. He was the only one who couldn't fire bend out of his two brothers.

Jack befriended two people, Ivo Robotnik and Vlad Masters. They were friends right into University. When they were 15, Iroh was 25 and Ozai was they met Maddie a girl from the Sothern Water Tribe. They along with Iroh and Ozai became fast friends and didn't rat her out to their King.

Jack had learned that the war was wrong and decided to leave the Fire Nation with Maddie and get married in the Southern Water Tribe. They had two children, Jazz Fenton the only fire bender in the Southern Water Tribe and Danny Fenton one of the two waterbenders in the Southern Tribe. But Danny was also a unique bender, he could ectobend. As Danny got control of his powers he called himself a Phantom Bender.

~00000~

The planet wasn't also the home to humans but also more evolved Animals.

These animals could walk on two legs, speak English and perform extra ordinary feats.

They were extremely agile and fast or extremely strong and durable. They were also so unique that they could harness the full power of the Chaos Emeralds.

The anthropomorphic animals practically belonged to all five nations, The Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom, the Air Nomads, The Water Tribes and the Techno Zone (A large island where people from all the other nations came and started building better technology while keeping in touch with their spiritual side).

One of those anthropomorphic animals was a speedy little hedgehog named Sonic the Hedgehog. He was known as the fastest thing alive and nothing not even airbenders could match his speed.

He lived in Green Hill Zone, which was in South Island and that was close to the South Pole.

Sonic was the prince of Green Hill Zone and his mom was Queen Aleena. A few Years ago Aleena had disappeared and the kingdom was ruled by the Council of Hedgehogs until Sonic would be old enough to accept the throne or until Aleena returned.

But what Sonic really wanted to do was go on an adventure and he had that nagging feeling inside him that adventure would start today.

~00000~

Danny was currently with his two good friends Katara (who beside's him was the only waterbender left in the South Pole) and Sokka. Danny was dressed like Sokka but because of the Fact that his father came from the Fire Nation he had red where it should have been white and the top of his shirt was white to symbolise a Phantom Bender but he also wore blue pants to symbolise that he was from the water tribe. (Practically Danny's normal look just with Sokka's clothing)

Sokka was staring at the fish in the water planning on getting the catch of the day and gloating about how this would be the perfect catch.

Katara and Danny weren't listening because their mind was somewhere else. That is until Katara noticed a fish like right in front of her in the water. Katara then started focusing on the fish in the water.

Danny felt the spiritual energy picking up and he knew that only happened when someone tried bending or if they were close to a large pool of spiritual energy. Danny had already felt spiritual energy in this place but now that Katara was focussing on her bending he could feel the energy increasing.

Danny then watched as Katara pulled a fish and water around it out of the ocean.

"Sokka, Danny Look." Katara said as she held the fish in its water bubble.

Sokka ignored his sister while Danny looked amazed. "Shh Katara. You'll scare it away" Sokka said.

Sokka continued to watch his fish and hungry thoughts popped into his mind.

"Sokka, she caught one." Danny said but Sokka still ignored them.

Katara was struggling to hold the water but she wanted Sokka to see it before she put the fish in the basket. She then tried to move it in front of Sokka but as it got over his head Sokka raised his spear to capture the fish inside the water. Sokka's spear poked the water bubble, thus breaking the weak connection that Katara had on the bubble and the water then spilled over Sokka while the Fish jumped back into the ocean.

"Ugh, Katara, why is it that every time you play with you magic water, I get soaked?" Sokka complained then he noticed Danny's laughing. "Quiet Fenton."

Katara glared at Sokka. "It's not magic, it's waterbending. And it's…" Katara started.

Sokka then interrupted his sister's lecture. "Yeah, yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture, blah, blah, blah." Sokka said. "Look, I'm just saying if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself."

Danny then stopped looked at Sokka with a smirk on his face. "You're calling her weird, well at least she isn't the one who tries to show off her muscles every time she sees her reflection." Danny said.

Katara noticed how Sokka was doing that exact thing as he checked his reflection out.

Sokka quickly stopped looking at his muscles and was about to retaliate when the boat hit some rapids. Katara kept trying to yell directions for Sokka to take while Danny just enjoyed the ride.

Eventually the boat crashed into an iceberg and an iceberg and the teens were thrown off.

"You call that Left." Katara said in an irritated tone.

"You don't like my steering. Well maybe you should have just used your so called waterbending go move us away from the ice." Sokka said while imitating waterbending.

Danny noticed the fight starting and was about to stop them but then Katara spoke before he did.

"So this is my fault?" Katara exclaimed. She wasn't surprised, for a long time Sokka had been accusing Katara that everything was her fault.

Danny felt the tension rising. "Guys c'mon we don't have to fight." Danny said but his naïve thoughts went unanswered as he was ignored by the two teens.

"I knew I should have left you at home." Sokka said. "Leave it to a girl to mess everything up."

As he said those words Danny felt the spiritual energy around pick up drastically with so much rage that a blue wisp of cold air left his mouth.

"You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained…" Katara yelled as her anger showed in her bending. "Ugh, I'm embarrassed to be related to you!"

Danny noticed the power emanating from her as she continued to spill her emotions into her bending.

"**How can she not notice what she's doing?"** Danny asked himself while trying to avoid falling over.

"Ever since mom died, I have been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!" Katara yelled while causing tremors in the ocean and ice.

Danny and Sokka never thought it was possible to feel an earthquake on the ocean.

"Uhh Katara…" Sokka said.

Katara then interrupted him as she was not done with her vicious rant. "I even have to wash all your clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, not pleasant!"

"Katara calm down." Danny said.

"No I will not calm down! I'm done helping Sokka. From now on, he's on his own!" Katara yelled. "If you want to treat a girl so badly go talk to the fire nation princess!"

"Hey that's my cousin." Danny said defensively.

Katara then turned around in a huff and as she did that she noticed the iceberg that had a large crack in it. Then she saw it crumble into the ocean and create a large wave that pushed the iceberg they were on away.

Sokka grabbed Katara and pushed her to the ground to keep her from falling off while Danny let his arms become intangible before he phased his arms into the iceberg.

They all got up when the stopped moving and Katara had a look of utter shock.

"Okay you have gone from weird to freakish." Sokka said.

"You mean I did that?" Katara asked.

"Well it wasn't me who did that." Danny said. "So yeah you did that. Congratulations."

But then a blue wisp of cold air escaped Danny's mouth and as Sokka and Katara were about to ask what that was they saw a large glow coming from the ocean.

Then out of the ocean a large sphere shaped iceberg came out of the water.

The trio then noticed a boy inside the sphere. He had glowing arrow heads on his hands and head. The eyes opened to reveal glowing white eyes that matched the arrows.

"He's alive. We have to help him." Katara said as she grabbed Sokka's club and ran to break the ice.

"Katara get back here we don't know what that thing is." Sokka yelled but it was too late.

Katara hit the sphere and it cracked open and then a gust of wind flew out, but the wind was fresh as if it had been bottled up and stored for one hundred years in a nice cold temperature. But the freshness didn't stop there; the ice they were standing on then grew and froze the water underneath it until it reached the ice cliffs. The area was then covered in snow and then grass grew on the snow. An Arrow was then shaped from the bottom half of what remained of the dome. And in that arrow a pool of warm water appeared. And finally when the dome opened a large white light shot into the sky.

~00000~

Sonic was outside the Green Hill Zone Royal Castle when he saw a bright beam of light fly into the sky. Sonic felt drawn to the light then a memory of what his mom once told him flashed through his mind.

"**Sonic when you see a bright white/blue light flash into the sky run towards it. You have to get there quickly, understand me?" his mom said. "It will help win the war."**

"**Sure thing mommy, when I see it I'll go super speed." Baby Sonic said.**

Sonic looked towards the beam and then grinned.

"Finally, I get an adventure." Sonic said before he quickly went inside to get ready for his trip that would happen on the next day.

~00000~

Out of the cracked sphere walked the boy who was wearing Airbender clothes. His arrows were still glowing but then they stopped and he fell down unconscious and landed in Katara's arms.

Sokka then started poking the kid with the butt of his spear.

"Sokka would you stop it." Katara said while pushing the spear away.

Danny looked at the kid with awe. He knew he had seen the kid before but he couldn't remember where. Danny then noticed that he was waking up.

"I need to ask you something." Aang said in a weak tone.

"Yeah?" Katara asked.

"Come… Closer." Aang said in his weak tone.

"What do you need?" Katara asked.

Aang's tone then completely changed from that of a person to someone who just wanted to have a good time. "Will you go penguin sledding with me?" he asked.

"Uh Sure, I guess." Katara said in an unsure tone.

"Um so what's going on here?" Aang asked.

Sokka glared at him. "You tell us. How did you get in the ice and why are you not frozen and how did this happen." Sokka asked aggressively as he poked Aang with the back of his spear again.

Aang just pushed the spear away before he answered. "I'm not sure."

They all then heard a deep animal growl coming from the crater. Aang perked up and then ran into the crater the others then followed him just to see him hugging a giant bison with six legs. (He was hugging its head btw).

"What is that thing?" Danny asked.

"This is Appa my flying Bison." Aang said.

"Yeah and this is Katara my flying sister." Sokka said.

Katara then shot Sokka a glare that said 'I'll freeze you and let you float to the North Pole'. **(AU: Yes I mean North Pole because they are already in the South Pole)**

Danny just chuckled slightly before he noticed Appa taking a deep breath, the kind of deep breath a person takes when they're about to sneeze. A look of horror flashed over Danny's face.

"Hit the Deck." Danny yelled. Aang and Katara saw the sneeze coming and they jumped out of the way as the sneeze, Danny turned intangible and Sokka wasn't so lucky.

Sokka then started being overdramatic and started complaining.

Aang then chuckled. "Don't worry it'll wash right out." Aang said. "So do you guys live around here?"

Danny was about to answer but then Sokka cut him off.

"Don't answer that. Did you see that crazy bolt of light? He was probably trying to signal the Fire Navy." Sokka said.

Danny face palmed. Katara looked irritated.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire Nation. You can tell by that evil look in his eye." Katara said and then Aang put on the most positive look he could ever pull off. "The Paranoid one is my brother, Sokka, this is Danny. You never told us your name."

"Oh my name is A…" Aang said but before he could finish he sneezed and shot into the air. And when he finally landed he finished his sentence. "I'm Aang."

"Y-You sneezed and flew ten feet into the air." Sokka said.

"Ten feet, really seemed higher." Aang said.

"You're an airbender aren't you?" Danny asked.

"Yup." Aang replied.

Sokka who couldn't believe this then started talking about how he had finally become crazy. Aang offered to take them back home and after a minute they were able to persuade Sokka to jump on and enjoy the ride.

Aang had tried to get Appa to fly but sadly the flying bison was too tired to attempt to fly. So Appa just swam in the ocean all through the night.

~00000~

In the next morning Sonic was getting ready for his big adventure. He was going to run towards where he saw the light originate from.

He was currently saying goodbye to the Council of Hedgehogs and to everyone who worked inside his castle.

"Okay by guys, I promise I'll be back." Sonic said.

"So your mother told you to go on this quest while you were a baby? You could stay Prince Sonic." Obadiah the Hedgehog said to the young Prince.

"Na. You know me. I'm just a guy who loves adventure and this could be the adventure I am looking for. This could actually finish the war because as my mom said either way this war ends this year, so if the Avatar is back then I have to help." Sonic said.

"Well good luck Prince Sonic." Jane the Hedgehog said.

Sonic then slung his bag over his shoulder and sped off towards where he saw the light.

As Sonic ran he saw a bunch of machines capturing little animals and putting them into robots to power them. Sonic sighed and then went and attacked the badniks to free the animals. Sonic did spin dashes and jumped on the heads of the robots to break them. Sonic looked at the advance design on them and figured that the person who made this came from the Techno Zone. A large island where people from all the other nations came and started building better technology while keeping in touch with their spiritual side. And he got proven right when a Buzz Bomber shot an exploding laser at him. Sonic avoided it and then continued attacking the buzz bombers and then he saw a sign planet into the ground with the Face of the Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist, Dr Robotnik.

Wait was Sonic thinking about Robotnik or someone else, it didn't matter. Sonic then went to the sign and took out a spray can then he quickly sprayed his face onto the sign.

Once Sonic was done and was satisfied with his work (destroying robots and finishing painting his face) he saw the mastermind behind all this. Dr Robotnik, the evil man from the Fire Nation/Techno Zone who had an IQ of 300, came in his Egg mobile.

"You little rat. You've been delaying my plans for world domination by freeing these animals." Then Dr Robotnik smirked. "Well there is more than one way to deal with a rodent and I like the painful way." Then a large wrecking ball came out of the bottom.

"C'mon Robotnik. I know your super smart and everything but you have to admit this is not the way to kill a hedgehog. And speaking of hedgehogs, I'm not a rat, I'm a hedgehog." Sonic said before the wrecking ball swung at him. Sonic quickly side stepped as the wrecking ball swung towards him.

Sonic then jumped on top of the Egg mobile making it rumble a tiny bit. Sonic then grabbed the machine and pulled it to the ground and then he jumped onto it.

Sonic then started spin jumping into the Egg Mobile while dodging the wrecking ball. Soon the Wrecking ball fell off and Robotnik then quickly flew away.

Sonic then jumped on the large capsule thus breaking it and freeing all the animals.

Sonic looked up and he saw a large flare going into the sky.

"Oh oh, Fire Nation ship. Gotta get there fast." Sonic said then he sped towards the South Pole.

~00000~

While Sonic was destroying the robots in Green Hill Zone a different thing was happening at the Southern Water Tribe.

Aang awoke to Katara shaking him and they noticed that he was in a tent.

"It's okay, we are in the village. We arrived last night. Now c'mon, get ready. Everyone wants to meet you." Katara said to the airbender. Aang then nodded and got into his clothes.

Aang walked out to see the entire village standing outside.

"Aang, this is the entire village. Entire village, Aang." Katara said.

Aang then bowed respectfully but some people looked scared. Aang and Katara looked at them in confusion.

"Uh why are they looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?" Aang asked.

Kanna, Katara's grandmother then stepped up. "Well no one has seen an airbender in a hundred years. We all thought they were extinct, until my granddaughter and grandson found you." Kanna said.

Aang stared in shock at what she had just said. "Extinct?"

Katara quickly noticed the shock in Aang's voice and then she changed the subject quickly. "Aang this is my Grandmother." She said.

"You can call me Gran-Gran." Kanna said.

Sokka who was bored out of his mind walked up to Aang and took a look at his staff.

"What is this, a weapon? You can't stab anything with this." Sokka said.

Danny looked at it and he knew what it was. "Actually Sokka that's an airbender glider, it allows Airbender to control air currents to allow them to fly."

"Yeah, Danny's correct." Aang said and then he opened the glider using his airbending.

"Yeah Last time I checked, Humans can't fly." Sokka said.

"Uh Sokka remember me." Danny asked.

"Beside Danny." Sokka said.

Aang looked with Shock in his eye. "You can fly?" he asked.

Danny smirked. "How about we see who can go faster?" Danny Challenged.

Aang then smirked as well. "Okay sure why not?"

Danny then raised his arms into the air. "Going Ghost." Danny said and then two twin white rings appeared on his waist and split and moved up and down his body. That changed his clothes into a black and white hazmat suit with a DP phased together symbol on his chest. (I had to keep something from Danny Phantom).

Danny then shot into the air and then Aang followed. The Halfa and the Avatar flew around testing their speed and showing off their skills by doing flips and tricks in the air.

Danny then proved he was faster by breaking the sound barrier… that no one knew existed.

~00000~

Later on Danny was with his sister Jazz who was the only firebender in the Southern Water tribe.

Jazz was dressed like Katara just her top was black and red. Jazz could only do so little with her firebending, since she never had a master, and because she grew up in the South Pole.

Jazz threw fire blast after fire blast trying to do more complex moves. But all she could do was throw fire balls. She sighed as she saw Danny using his Phantom Bending to his advantage. So far Danny was able to use ecto blasts, fly, become invisible, become intangible and manipulate his spectral body. Danny was currently trying to teleport from one place to another. But that was failing for him as well.

Danny and Jazz then saw a flare shoot off into the sky. They knew it was from the forbidden ship.

"Danny I think Aang might have…" Jazz said.

"I know." Danny said before they both started running towards the front of the village.

~00000~

Danny and Jazz arrived just to see Aang on Appa walking away from the village.

"What happened?" Jazz asked.

Katara looked at the two other teenagers. "Sokka banished Aang from the village because of an accident." Katara said. "And now Sokka believes the Fire Nation is coming."

Danny then let his eyes glow green and he looked off into the distance. "Yeah they are coming, but by the looks of it, it's a small ship. I guess they're going to have to face the Phantom Bender." Danny said. "Jazz I suggest that you stay back and try to watch what they do so that you can learn their moves."

Danny watched as Sokka walked out in his warrior outfit and stood on the Small wall that acted as the border between the Southern Tribe and the rest of the South Pole.

Shortly after everyone noticed the large metal ship metal ship cracking through the Ice and moving forward.

Sokka just stared in horror and ignored the fact that he had just peed in his pants.

Danny noticed that Sokka was stuck staring with a look of fear on his face so he ran and tackled Sokka out of the way. Just as the ship breached the outer wall. The ship then stopped and the front of the ship opened. Out walked a couple of Fire Nation soldiers and none other than Danny and Jazz's cousin Zuko, the prince of the Fire Nation.

"Where are you hiding him?" Zuko yelled as he looked through the crowd.

"Zuko?" Danny asked. Zuko turned and saw his cousin. "Listen Zuko I will fight you to protect the Tribe." Danny said with a fierce glare in his eyes.

"All I want to know where he is." Zuko said.

Sokka got up and then tried to charge the Banished prince. But he got knocked back one of the kids threw Sokka his spear and Sokka tried to continue fighting. But Zuko then broke the spear and set it on fire.

Danny then let his twin rings appear on his waist and then her turned from Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom.

Danny then confronted his cousin. Zuko shot fire blast while Danny used his enhanced ghost strength. But Zuko eventually got the best of Danny and knocked him back.

But then Aang came ridding in on a penguin and as he stopped he launched some snow into Zuko's face.

He then got off the penguin before it walked away.

"Hey Katara, Hey Sokka, Hey Danny, Hey Jazz." Aang said cheerfully.

"Aang." Katara exclaimed happily.

"Hi Aang, thanks for coming." Sokka said in a boring monotone.

"Looking for me?" Aang asked as Zuko removed the snow.

"You're the airbender? You're the avatar?" Zuko asked with a shocked expression.

"Aang?" Katara asked shocked.

"No Way." Sokka said also shocked.

"Told Ya." Danny said to Jazz

Zuko looked at Aang angrily.

"I have spent years preparing for this encounter, Training meditating… You're just a child." Zuko said.

"Well you're just a teenager." Aang said.

Zuko then let his rage pour out with his firebending as he attacked Aang.

Aang defended himself with air and the fire almost hit the people behind him but a quick blue wind made the flames disappear.

The Blue wind didn't go unnoticed by Danny. Since his senses were enhanced he saw more of a blue blur than a blue wind.

Aang saw how scared the people were of the flames so he decided to do what he was going to do next.

"Okay if I surrender will you leave these people alone?" Aang asked. Zuko nodded his head then one solider took Aang's staff and another tied his hands together.

"Aang no." Aang heard Katara say.

"It's Okay Katara." Aang said while turning his head and giving her a smile of encouragement.

As Zuko was about to enter the ship he turned and looked at Danny.

"I'm guessing you want me to swear on family that I will not reveal to my family that you are the Phantom ender." Zuko asked.

Danny then nodded.

Zuko then walked into his ship and they started to set off for the Fire Nation.

~00000~

Sonic sighed. "Okay I guess I'm going to have to follow that war ship." Sonic said to no one in particular.

Sonic then ran towards the cliff so that he could follow the Avatar and also wait for the Avatar's friends to arrive.

~00000~

Katara was looking out towards the ocean, she knew she had to go and save Aang but she didn't know how.

"We have to go after that ship, Sokka. Aang saved our tribe, now we have to save him." Katara said.

"Katara I…" Sokka began but the Katara cut him off.

"Why can't you realise he is on our side?" Katara asked. "If we do not help him no one will. I know you don't like Aang, but we owe him and…"

"Katara." Sokka said in an irritated tone. "Are you going to talk all day, or are you coming with me?"

Katara turned around to see a small canoe floating in the water with some supplies. Katara was then filled with joy and then she hugged Sokka.

"Now come on let's go save your boyfriend." Sokka said.

"He'd not my…" Katara began to say.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Sokka said dismissing her thought.

"Hey you guys can't leave without me." A voice said.

"Or me." Another voice said. They both turned around to see Danny and Jazz behind them.

"Hey I was chosen to be a Phantom Bender for a reason, and Jazz needs to learn to become a firebender somehow." Danny said.

"Well then I guess we are all going." Sokka said as he noticed the supplies they had brought.

"Where are you four going?" a voice asked behind them. They all turned around to see Kanna. "You'll need these."

They all took the sleeping bags from Kanna. "It's been so long since I last had hope, but you four have brought it back. Katara you as a waterbender, Sokka you as a warrior, Daniel you as the Phantom Bender and Jasmine you as one of the only firebenders raised correctly. Protect each other as well as that boy." She said.

Katara and Sokka then hugged their grandmother before she explained how their destinies were intertwined with Aang's and that she believed that they would help put an end to the war.

Katara then looked at the small canoe. "There is no way we will be able to catch up to that warship in this canoe." They all then heard a loud growl and they turned to see Appa walking over a hill.

"Appa." Jazz and Katara exclaimed.

"You just love taking me out of my comfort zone don't you?" Sokka asked sarcastically.

As the loaded everything onto Appa's saddle the two Fenton Parents came running up to the four kids.

"Mom Dad, what are you guys doing here?" Danny asked because he and Jazz had already said goodbye.

"Well son we have decided we are going to go with you." Jack said.

"We knew that from here we wouldn't be able to build our inventions to help with the war so once we reach a solid land mass that isn't covered completely in snow, we will get off. Once we get there we will start working on our inventions and then make the war a little more fair." Maddie said.

Danny then agreed but on the condition that they didn't embarrass him.

Soon after they left and were sitting on Appa who was swimming in the ocean and Katara was trying to sweet talk the bison into flying but it was working to no avail.

Danny Jack and Sokka were saying words to try and get the bison to fly.

"Up." Danny said.

"Soar." Jack said.

"Ascend." Sokka said.

"Go."

"Fly."

"Escalate."

"Advance."

"Go to the sky."

"What was it that kid said?" Sokka asked.

"Wah-hoo?" Sokka said.

"Hip-Hop?" Danny said

"Uh Yip-Yip." Both teens said. And as if on cue Appa started shaking and then he rose out of the water and flew into the sky.

"You did it guys." Katara said.

"Guys he's flying, he's actually…" Sokka said excitedly and then he noticed everyone smirking at him "I mean big deal, he's flying."

"Well as long as you guys are in the air I'm going to go into the air as well. Going Ghost." Danny yelled. Danny quickly turned to Phantom and he flew off the bison.

As he flew he thought he noticed a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog running after the war ship.

~00000~

After a while Sonic was running after the ship so that he could get to Aang. Sonic saw a Flying Bison off into the distance and knew that they wouldn't get there in time so Sonic started his plan.

Zuko and Iroh were talking to some of the soldiers on the deck of the ship, and then they noticed the wind picking up.

They saw a blue tornado starting to form.

"It's a Tornado." They heard someone say. "It's a Hurricane."

Then they saw a blue ring of air spiralling towards them.

"No it's Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said then looked at the Soldiers while stopping moving. "This is a snazzy performance don't ya think." Then the blue hedgehog jump down and attacked the soldiers.

Zuko then heard an air blast from inside and knew the Avatar had escaped so he ran inside so that he could get to his staff before Aang did.

~00000~

(A few minutes ago)

Aang was walking down the hallway with the two guards.

"SO I guess you've never fought an airbender before. I bet I could take you both down with my hands tied behind my back." Aang said.

"Silence." The first guard said in a dark tone.

Then they stopped in front of a door and the guard then attempted to open it but then Aang took a deep breath and then when he let it out he slammed the guard into the door and was sent flying back.

Luckily for him there was a guard behind him to stop from going into the stairs behind them. Unluckily for the guard he got his back hit against metal stairs.

The guard then saw Aang running away and he yelled out before he passed out. "The avatar has escaped."

Aang continued running through the halls and then he saw some guards.

"Uh you haven't seen my staff around, have you?" Aang asked but then they pointed their spears at him. Aang then ran jumped and cut the ropes that were binding his hands on the helmet of one of the guards. Then he ran away as he landed.

"Thanks anyway." Aang said.

Aang kept running checking for his glider, he opened one door and found Iroh sleeping.

"Sorry." Aang whispered as he closed the door.

Aang then ran to another room and there was where he found his staff.

"My staff." Aang exclaimed happily before he ran in to get it, but as he grabbed it the door slammed shut behind him.

"Looks like I underestimated you." Zuko said as he got into a fighting stance.

Aang then sighed and then took Zuko down quickly and swiftly. Aang then ran and jumped out of the Captain's room and was about to fly away before Zuko came and jumped on his glider before the Avatar could get away.

But then out of the sky a black and white blur came and knocked Zuko off the glider just before Aang landed.

Zuko got up to see his cousin standing in his ghost form. Zuko could then see a large flying bison in the sky behind Danny and it was coming close.

"What is that thing?" Zuko asked shocked.

Aang looked up and grinned. "Appa." He said happily.

Zuko then shook off his shock and then started attacking but then Danny countered with ecto blasts, while Aang countered with Air.

Zuko then got the best of Danny before he launched a fireball at Aang that sent him into the Water.

"Aang, No." Katara yelled as she saw her friend fall into the ocean.

Danny looked and then flew down into the water but just as he was about to go into the water his ghost sense went off.

Then a large water tornado flew out of the ocean and at the top was Aang, but the thing was that his eyes and arrows were glowing snow white.

Aang then landed on the ship before he attacked using master waterbending. He made the water circle around him before he burst it out and hit the firebenders. Sonic had to jump and do flips to avoid getting hit by the waves while Danny just went intangible.

"Did you just see what he did?" Katara asked.

"Now that's some waterbending." Sokka said.

"You can say that again." Jazz said.

"Now that's some waterbending." Sokka repeated.

They watched as Aang's arrows and eyes stopped glowing before they landed on the ship.

Appa landed before Katara, Sokka and Jazz ran off. They ran to the fallen airbender while Danny flew back to them.

"Aang, Are you okay?" asked the worried waterbender.

"Hey Katara, hey Sokka, hey Danny, hey Jazz, thanks for coming." Aang said.

"Hey we couldn't let you have all the fun." Danny said.

"My staff?" Aang asked weakly.

"I got it." Sonic said and he super dashed and picked up the staff. "So do you want it or should I hold it for you?"

"Just hold it for him." Danny said as Sokka and Jazz helped Aang onto Appa.

Some firebenders then ran towards them.

Katara and Danny then had the same thought and tried to do the same waterbending move that Aang had done.

But that backfired and froze Sokka and Jazz's feat. Sonic was lucky that he had jumped out of the way.

"Katara/Danny!" they complained.

"Okay I think I'll stick to Phantom Bending." Danny said.

Katara then tried the move again and ended up freezing Danny and a guard in the process. Danny just turned intangible and walked through the ice while the all the guard could do was struggle.

Danny and Katara then ran onto Appa just as Sokka and Jazz freed themselves and ran onto the large flying bison.

"Yip-yip." Sokka said then Appa flew into the air.

When they were in the air Danny noticed the blast of fire coming from his uncle and cousin, but Aang noticed it as well then he jumped of Appa and used his staff to create a strong blast of air to send the flames into the cavern wall and then an avalanche fell on the ship of the banished prince.

Back on Appa everyone was laughing at the Luck of the prince at the current moment.

"So I never got the chance to introduce myself. I'm just a guy who likes adventure; I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said.

"Well I'm Katara, this is Sokka, this is Danny, this is Jazz and that is Aang. Oh and those are Danny's Parents." Katara said nicely but then she looked at Aang.

"Aang how did you do that, with the water? It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen." Katara said in an over exited tone.

Aang looked away sadly. "I don't know. I sort of… did it." Aang said.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were the Avatar?" Katara asked.

"Cause I never wanted to be." Aang replied.

"But Aang the worlds been waiting for the Avatar to return and put an end to this war." Katara said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Aang asked.

Katara hadn't thought about that but Maddie had. "According to legend, Aang will have to learn waterbending first then earthbending and then firebending am I right?" Maddie asked.

"Well that's what the Monks told me." Aang said.

"Well then we could go to the South Pole so that you master waterbending." Katara said catching on.

"Yeah you, me and Danny could learn together." Aang said.

"And chances are we will run into fire nation soldiers so Jazz can learn firebending." Katara said.

"That sounds good to me." Jazz said.

"And Sokka I bet you'd be able to knock some firebender heads on the way." Katara said.

"Yeah I'd like that." Sokka said with a smirk on his face.

"And Sonic if you want to go with us then there could be a lot of adventure." Katara said.

"I'm good with that." Sonic

"So we're all in this together." Danny said.

"Yeah." All the teens agreed.

"Okay but before waterbending lessons we have some serious business to attend to." Aang said.

He took out a map and showed location that they should go to on their way to the North Pole.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: And there is Chapter 1.**

**Dani: Wow I can't believe it.**

**Sokka: Don't worry about the other stories that CA15 writes 'cause he is still writing them it's just he is finding the way to fix and finish the chapters.**

**Shadow: So what will happen next? Who will join the team next? Read and Review to Find out**


	2. Chapter 2: The Southern Air Temple

Chapter 2: The Southern Air Temple

**Shadow: Okay welcome back humans. It's been an exciting first chapter but now is time for a second chapter but we can't have the second chapter without a brief recap, so time for a brief recap.**

**Dani: A mix between Sonic the Hedgehog 1, The Boy in the Iceberg, the Avatar Returns with Danny and Jazz.**

**Shadow: What the hell was that?**

**Dani: Sorry last time on Avatar, Phantom and the Hedgehog we learnt that Danny was Zuko's cousin, that he was a waterbender and a Phantom Bender. Jazz is the only firebender in the Southern Watertribe. Sonic is the prince of Green Hill Zone and his mom has gone missing. Okay Danny, Katara and Sokka found Aang. They took him back to the village and Katara introduce Aang to the village. Aang accidently called the Fire Nation. While Sonic fought Dr Robotnik for the first time and defeated him. Eventually Sonic helped Danny save Aang then they all left to begin their adventure.**

**Shadow: Great now we can continue but first. If by any chance Johnny 13's Shadow and I are in the same the same chapter then well we'll figure something out.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

A few days after the team had left the South Pole they had left the Fenton Parents on a small deserted island where they began working on their inventions. The Fentons had already created small earrings, called Fenton Phones, which could communicate to each other, like the telephones in the Techno Zone, via some kind of radio waves or something like that and they had made 20 pairs for each member of the team.

Now they were at the beach of the island that had the Southern Air Temple on it. Aang, Katara and Jazz were currently packing their camp, Danny and Sonic were resting in their hammocks and talking and Sokka was still asleep and drooling in his sleeping bag.

"Wait till you see it guys." Aang said excitedly. "The Southern Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world."

"Aang I know you're excited but it's been 100 years since you were home." Katara said cautiously.

"I know that's why I'm excited." Aang said with a huge grin on his face.

"Aang, Katara is trying to say that… a lot can happen in 100 years." Jazz said.

"I Know but I have to see for myself." Aang said before he laughed. "I'll probably look like a grandpa in my 100 year old outfit and with my old bending."

Aang then jumped off Appa and landed next to Sokka.

"Wake up Sokka. Air Temple here we come." Aang said.

"Uh… sleep now, air temple later." Sokka said.

"Don't worry I got this." Sonic said then he walked up to Sokka.

Sonic then did multiple spin jumps over Sokka and unfortunately for Sokka, Sonic made one irritating high pitched sound whenever he spin jumped.

Sokka then burst out full of anger and punched Sonic who flew and hit into Appa.

"Damn, looks like we got a power type on our hands." Sonic said.

Katara and Jazz giggled while Danny burst into all out laughter.

"Great you're awake." Aang said. "Let's go."

Within moments they were in the sky and headed towards the Southern Air Temple. They all relaxed on Appa as Aang guided the bison to the Southern Air Temple. All were relaxed but Sokka anyway.

Sokka stomach wouldn't stop growling and he couldn't find the food.

"Hey Stomach, be quiet, alright? I'm trying to find us some food." Sokka said before he continued searching for food.

After a while he made a shocking discovery.

"Okay who ate all of my blubbered seal jerky?" Sokka asked the other five members.

"Hey don't look at me." Sonic said. "I'm domesticated, I don't steel food."

"I wouldn't eat it." Jazz said. "It's fattening. You saw what happened to my Dad."

"Sokka I can swear to the Ghost King that I never saw any one eating your Jerky." Danny said as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"Then who did?" Sokka asked before he pulled up an empty bag. "They were in this bag."

"Oh that was food." Aang said in a shocked tone. "Jazz and I used it to start the campfire last night. Sorry."

"You what?" Sokka exclaimed. "No wonder the flames smelled so good."

Danny couldn't hold it in any longer and he burst out laughing. When he did that he turned intangible and fell through Appa.

A few moments later Danny Phantom flew back up and landed on Appa before he changed back to Fenton.

"You knew." Sokka said.

"Yeah." Danny said.

"But you swore…" Sokka started.

"That no one ate it." Danny said. "And no one ate it."

"And you didn't stop them as they burned meet." Sokka said dryly. "Well I guess I can accept this kind of behaviour from you. You have always been going against me to get laughs out of people… especially Katara. Since you love her so much, you think you can win her over by making me look like a fool." A smirk appeared on his face as he said that and then he chuckled. "Don't you know there is an easier way for you two to be lovebirds?"

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS SOKKA!" Katara and Danny yelled in sync.

Now it was Sonic and Aang's turn to start laughing. Eventually when they stopped laughing, they all noticed the mountain ranges that started popping out of nowhere. Aang started to get excited and informed everyone that they were close to the temple. Katara tried to explain to Aang that there might be a chance that the Fire Nation had turned all the Air Benders into ghosts.

Aang however stayed optimistic and believed that his people hadn't hit the bucket.

After a few minutes they saw the temple ahead of them.

"There it is the Southern Air Temple." Aang said.

"Whoa." Danny said.

"Aang, it's amazing." Katara said.

"It's beautiful." Jazz said.

"That's so cool." Sonic said.

"It better have some meat there." Sokka said.

Danny, Katara and Jazz turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow each.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"Were home, buddy. Were home." Aang said with a warm smile on his face.

They then eventually landed on the ground and started exploring the Temple and all the outsiders were amazed by what they saw.

"So where do I get something to eat?" Sokka asked.

"You are lucky to be one of the first outsiders to visit an airbender temple and all you think about is food." Katara said in an irritated tone.

"I'm just a simple guy with simple needs." Sokka said.

Katara and Jazz then slapped Sokka upside the head while Danny and Sonic face palmed.

Aang then began pointing things out and everyone could just tell that he was very excited. But soon that excitement disappeared and he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked.

"This place used to be full of monks and lemurs and bison. Now there's a bunch of weeds. I can't believe how much things have changed." Aang said.

Danny who caught onto Aang's pain quickly found something to pull him out of depression.

"So how do you play air ball?" Danny asked.

Aang then perked up and then in a few minutes they were standing on the large air ball polls. Danny and Sokka were on one team while Sonic and Aang were on the other team. Both Watertribe boys finally had a strategy that would allow them to win, and they were now in the zone. They felt like they couldn't be beaten and that their strategy would make the hedgehog and avatar… the air ball hit into Sokka and ricocheted into Danny before Sonic was sent at them in spin ball form on an air current and they were blasted through the goals.

"Aang and Sonic 7, Danny and Sokka 0, Game set and match." Aang said.

Danny then got up from the snow he landed in.

"Making him feel better is putting me in a world of hurt." Sokka said then he noticed something in the snow. "Guys check this out."

Katara and Jazz gasped. "Fire Nation." They both said.

"Should we tell him?" Danny asked

"Aang, there's something you need to see." Katara yelled to the young Air Nomad.

"Okay." Aang yelled cheerfully.

As Katara saw the cheerful look on his face she immediately came to a conclusion then she focused her bending abilities on the snow above Sokka and Danny then she let it fall down onto them.

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"Uh just a new waterbending move I learned." She said.

"Nice one!" Aang said. "But enough practising, we have a whole temple to see."

Danny and Sokka then crawled out of the snow.

"Okay this marks the 50th time Katara's used waterbending on me." Danny said.

"Does she do it to you often?" Aang asked.

"Yeah it's her way of showing that she loves Danny." Sokka said with a smirk. Blushes then hit both of their faces. "Yup these guys are lovebirds and they show love by using their water and ghost magic on each other."

"We are not lovebirds." They yelled once again.

"You know if you guys keep saying it in sync you might become lovebirds." Sonic said.

"We are not lovebirds…" Danny said.

"…We've just been best friends for 14 years." Katara said.

"And you two are finishing each other's sentences and are the only two waterbenders in the Southern Watertribe." Jazz said.

The two 14 year olds just grumbled as they continued to walk around.

"Hey guys I want you to meet someone." Aang said.

Everyone then followed Aang until they saw a Statue of a monk who was meditating.

As they arrived at the statue a blue wisp of cold air escaped from Aang's and Danny's lips.

"What was that?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know maybe we are just cold." Danny said even though he didn't believe it himself.

"So who is this?" Sokka asked.

"This is Monk Gyatso. He was the greatest airbender in the world." Aang said. "He taught me everything I know."

"You must miss him." Jazz said.

"Yeah." Aang said as he walked away.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked.

"The Air Temple sanctuary there's someone I'm ready to meet." Aang said before Sokka, Jazz and Katara began to follow him.

"Danny, Sonic aren't you guys coming?" Katara asked.

"You guys go ahead…" Danny said.

"I think there might be something calling to my nature." Sonic said.

Katara then reluctantly left Danny and Sonic by the statue.

Danny noticed a dim green glow coming from the statue while Sonic noticed a slight golden glow. Both glows then shot off the statue and made a long line heading off somewhere.

Danny and Sonic then quickly made a silent agreement and went off after the glowing lights.

Sonic followed the golden glow into a hallway and he noticed as he ran through the hallway began to grow smaller and smaller until it was around the size for only anthropomorphic animals or small children.

Sonic then began to notice markings of animals using airbender like attacks while not bending at all.

"They look like they move like the wind." Sonic said.

Sonic then continued to run until he reached a large circular staircase that lead up to a door.

"Only if moving and **Sonic** speeds will the doors open to the unknown." Sonic read off the wall. "Okay I think I can reach that door in one second or less."

Sonic then dashed up the spiral staircase to the door but he never stopped because the door opened for him and he dashed right in.

He then skidded to a stop before he observed his surroundings. As he looked around him he also heard something that sounded like a sonic wail echoing through the place.

"Whoa…" Sonic said as he saw everything around him.

There were scrolls all over the place but also pictures of emeralds… 7 to be precise.

But there were pictures of other things as well. There were pictures of 5 different circular stones, pictures of a beast made of water, pictures of a creature made of fire but the weirdest picture that was in this air temple that had probably been empty for 100 years was a picture of Sonic fighting Dr Robotnik.

"Okay… now I'm confused." Sonic said.

But then Sonic noticed the Statue of a previous Avatar and he noticed the eyes were glowing bright white.

"Aang…" Sonic said before he grabbed one of the scrolls and ran out.

~00000~

Danny followed the green glow until he reached a large door in the Temple. The door was completely frozen over but on the Ice was a big DP symbol similar to the one on Danny's chest when he was in his ghost form.

Danny then touched the door to wind a way in but once he touched it there was a green flash of light in his eyes and when the light cleared Danny saw the ice had melted and the doors where gone… he also noticed there were scorch marks on the wall and he was pretty sure he heard an echo flowing through the temple.

Danny then looked in the room and he was shocked by what he saw.

He saw images of ghosts and scrolls about ghosts. Danny saw one scroll that said ectobending.

"If a human were to gain ghost powers then they would gain ectobending." Danny read.

Danny then focused on his hand and then a small orb of ecto energy appeared in his hands.

"Okay I knew airbenders were wise but this…? This is way too smart." Danny said.

Danny then noticed the statue of one of the previous airbender avatars and he noticed the eyes were glowing bright.

"Aang!" Danny said before he ran out with the ectobending scroll.

~00000~

"Come on Aang. Snap out of it." Sokka yelled as he tried to hold on. But then the whirlwind of air that Aang created around himself then blasted Sokka back but then he was caught by Sonic but then Sonic was blasted back and caught by Danny.

"What happened?" Danny asked just as Katara and Jazz arrived.

"He found out Fire Benders killed Gyatso!" Sokka yelled.

"Oh no. It's his Avatar State. He must have triggered it." Jazz yelled.

"I'm going to go try calm him down." Katara yelled.

"Well do in before he blows us off this mountain." Sonic yelled.

She then tried to move forward through the wind. It was hard but she eventually got close enough to the enraged avatar.

"Aang! I know you're upset and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom." She yelled to him. "Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone but you still have a family. Sokka, Sonic, Danny, Jazz and I! We're your family now!"

Aang then descended slowly and landed on the floor as the wind died. Sokka, Danny and Jazz then ran to the Avatar and the Water Bender.

"We aren't going to let anything happen to you. Promise." Jazz said.

Aang's tattoos then stopped glowing and he collapsed into Danny's arms.

"I'm Sorry." Aang said quietly.

"It's Okay it wasn't your fault." Katara said.

"But you were right, if firebenders found this temple that means they found the other ones two." Aang said. "I really am the last Airbender."

"Well Katara is the last waterbender in the Southern tribe, Jazz is the only good firebender, Danny is probably the only ectobender and we are the only teenagers in the South Pole. All isolated but still one big family." Sokka said.

Aang then gave a weak smile. "You're right we're a pack full of odd kids."

"Not Odd Kids." Sonic said. "An odd family. With Danny and Katara as the happily married couple, you as the adopted child, Sokka and Jazz as the parental aunt and uncle and me as the family pet."

Aang, Sokka and Jazz then laughed while Danny and Katara glared at Sonic.

"Everything's packed. You ready to go?" Katara asked as Aang continued to stare at Roku's Statue.

"How is Roku supposed to help me if I can't talk to him?" Aang asked.

"Maybe you'll find a way." Katara said they then turned around and saw the winged lemur it then flew to Sokka and gave him some fruit.

"Looks like you made a new friend." Danny said.

"Can't talk must eat." Sokka said.

They then started to walk out then Aang asked.

"So I wonder what that sound we heard was." Aang asked.

"You guys heard it too?" Sonic asked.

"What sound?" Danny asked.

"It sounded like a sonic wail." Sonic said. "Or some kind of ghostly moan."

"I never heard anything." Danny said.

"Maybe Danny caused it?" Aang suggested.

"I think I would remember causing some ghostly wail or sonic moan." Danny said.

"Okay can we just go?" Sokka asked.

"Sure… here Momo." Aang called before the flying lemur now known as Momo flew onto his shoulder.

"Looks like I'm not the only pet after all." Sonic said.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: And there was Chapter 2.**

**Dani: Finally. So now I'm beginning to wonder about what CA15 is thinking. He's obviously making Sonic and Danny more powerful.**

**Shadow: Just wait till I arrive in this story. You will be shell shocked.**

**Dani: Okay. So what will happen next? What will we learn next? What mysteries will be discovered? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	3. Important

**CyberActors15: Sup readers, it's CyberActors15 and I'm sending you this message. Okay so I'm guessing you guys have noticed that I haven't been posting my stories for a while… sorry but exams kinda do that to a guy. But now I've finished and I'm free and on holiday… except for when my family forces me to do stuff and be social and all that. So in a few days I will be flooding you with new stories and chapters for existing stories. So while you wait I'll give previews of the next chapters and stories. **

**Preview number 1: Son of Artemis.**

_Danny, Katara, Jake and Kevin ran up Half-Blood hill only to see the grounds of Camp Half-Blood turned into a battle ground._

_Demigods were running around facing Dan's forces and trying to protect their injured._

"_Oh no, Dan beat us here." Katara said._

"_We need to do something." Jake said._

_They then saw a raging white fire flying towards the Camp from the ocean._

"_Dan!" Danny said. "I'll handle him."_

"_No, you're injured." Katara said._

"_Yeah Fenton, you can't get involved in your state." Kevin said._

_Danny then walked forward and looked at the white flame. _

"_Injured or not I'll handle him. I'm the Son of Artemis and I won't allow Dan to win." Danny said before he grabbed a whole plate of Ambrosia before his health increased. "Let's do this."_

**Preview 2: Phantom Benders**

"_Well, well the second half ghost half human hybrid created from Jack Fenton's foolishness." Vlad said as he walked into the light of the room. "And a Demi-ghost."_

"_Second?" Danny asked._

_A black ring then appeared on Vlad's waist and it split and turned his regular Fire Nation uniform into a white suit with a black cape. It also turned his skin blue and his eyes blood red. His grey hair also turned midnight black._

"_So I'm guessing you're Vlad Plasmius." Sam said._

"_Yes I am. The man who was cursed by Jack Fenton during collage who now has ghost powers." Vlad said._

**Preview 3: Phantom Strike**

_When they came out of the Metropolis shopping Mall they saw Danny fall and land on the ground with the Fenton Thermos._

"_Jeez, Ember, then Kitty, then Spectra… why the hell are all these diva's on my case today?" Danny asked no one in particular before his reflexes kicked in and he did caught a Batarang and an Arrow._

_Danny then turned around and saw the girls._

"_Damn… were all of ya'll just in that mall?" Danny asked. "And you went shopping… without going back into your public identities?"_

"_What was that about Divas?" Batgirl asked._

"_Hey Phantom Strike did you catch Spectra…?" Robin asked as he ran around the corner and saw the girls. "Oh Snap…"_

"_RUN!" Danny yelled before he and Robin made a break for it._

_The girls then chased after Phantom Strike and Robin but the Batarang had temporarily nulled Phantom's power so he was stuck in his ghost form._

_Robin then took out his grapple gun and tried to use it to escape but Supergirl picked up Tigress and threw her at him and she used her claws to cut the line._

_Supergirl then flew up and grabbed Robin and stopped him from getting away while Batgirl trapped Phantom in vines._

_The girls then closed in on the two boys._

"_Whoa… ladies you don't have to do this." Phantom said._

"_I told you to watch your mouth Phantom." Batgirl said. "Now you have to pay."_

_Within a few minutes all the girls were standing in front of the two boys that were hanging upside down and covered with flowers and vines. Their faces were covered with makeup and they were only in their underwear and white vests (Robin had his mask on though)._

_Sam then walked up to her boyfriend that was hanging upside down._

_She then made a vine appear before she stabbed it into Danny's shoulder and it went straight through she then took one of Artemis's Arrows before she stabbed the other shoulder._

"_OW! Would you stop impaling me?" Danny asked._

"_You'll heal… and that's what you deserve for what you did this morning." Sam spat. "And it was also to show that we are done. There is no you and me anymore."_

"_It was a simple accident." Danny said._

"_No it was a whole bunch of events leading up to this." Sam said._

"_Jeez can't you girls ever stop holding grudges?" Robin asked._

"_Nope, sorry Bird Boy." Paulina said._

"_Now we've got to go boys. Bye." Sam said before she pulled out her grapple gun and grappled away._

_All the girls then left after that._

"_I swear vengeance." Danny yelled_

**Preview 4: Young Avengers**

"_They made a weapon out of my brother?" Kara asked._

"_Yeah." Robin said. "Those G-Gnome things above his head have been telepathically feeding him with information about life. He has been alive for 3 years. He is Called Superboy because he is a child super solider."_

"_Free him." Kara said._

"_You don't have to tell me twice." Robin said._

_He then began working on freeing the Superboy… but that didn't work._

_Superboy's eyes opened and he saw Kara and Robin he then jumped out and landed in front of them._

_Superboy then quickly jumped and punched Robin in the head and thus knocked him out._

_Superboy then went for Kara but she blocked his attack with her shield. But even as she did that she felt his strength was stronger than hers and her fathers._

_Superboy then kept punching the shield and luckily it didn't bend or shatter. Kara then bashed Superboy with her shield and pushed him back._

"_Superboy please stop." Kara said._

_Superboy then came back again and he saw Kara raise her Shield to defend herself so he jumped on the Shield spun around and knocked his sister out with a hard punch to the head._

**Preview 5: Bester Relationships**

_Ben awoke later to the shivering cold that surrounded him that tried to consume him._

"_O-oh g-g-great, th-that thing g-got Ester." Ben said as he shivered._

_Ben looked at the Omnitrix and saw it was in recharge mode so he would have to remain cold and walk slowly until the Omnitrix recharged._

**Preview 6: Defenders**

"_TIME TO DIE!" He said before he fired the full blast at the defenceless Watertribe girl. _

_Lots of dust flew into the air from the impact and blinded everyone._

_When the dust cleared all the robots gasped._

_Right there kneeling with his head bowed behind a large ecto shield in front of Katara, who was not fried, was the famous 16 year old ghost hero Danny Phantom._

_Danny then stood up as the ecto shield disappeared._

**CyberActors15: And those are the previews of existing stories… I am working on others like Avatar and the Hedgehog, Avatar Phantom and the Hedgehog and Spirit of Halloween but I just don't have previews for them… and those will come a little later. Also I am working on remakes for the stories The Phantom Avenger and Awkward dates so that I do them correctly.**

**Shadow: What about your new ideas and fanfics?**

**CyberActors15: Oh yeah thanks. I will be adding some new stories. Some I have previews for and others I don't. **

**New Story number 1  
Shadow VS the Olympians  
Sonic the Hedgehog and Percy Jackson Crossover  
Main Characters: Shadow, Maria, Nico, Hazel, Sonic  
Preview**

_The black hedgehog was now in the deserted streets of San Francisco at midnight with a gun in his hand and he could feel his anger pulling him towards Camp Jupiter._

"_Tearing through the underworld to find Maria will be nearly impossible." Shadow said as he started walking forward before he held his gun in both hands. "I'll take those odds." _

_An explosion then rocked behind him and the flames spread like wild wire and stopped right behind Shadow._

**New Story no. 2  
The Amazons  
Avatar Last Airbender  
Main Characters: Katara, Azula, Toph, Suki, Ty-Lee, Mai and Cal Sparks (OC)  
Preview**

_Now I had expected monsters, aliens, or gods even… but instead I got something worse, a bunch of super powered super skilled teenage girls who aren't grateful and have some control issues._

_[Come on… this was my favourite shirt. Did you really have to splash water and mud on it, before you burnt it and you used your knives to cut my shirt? I mean really? At least… okay now I can't move my arms and I have a fan where the sun don't shine]_

_I arrived at the scene and saw 6 girls dressed in old style Asian clothing. It was at that moment that I realised that they were from that other dimension that we had discovered. And then I realised that they were very dangerous. But before I could do anything Pandemonium struck._

**New Story 3  
Gold Digger  
Danny Phantom  
Main Characters: Danny, Paulina  
Preview**

_Danny looked at Paulina's retreating form before he sighed._

"_How will I fix you?" Danny asked before he started singing his favourite Kanye West Song._

"_She take my money when I'm in need  
Yeah she's a trifling friend indeed  
Oh she's a gold digger way over town  
That digs on me."_

**New Story 4  
Just a regular girl  
Danny Phantom  
Main Characters: Danny, Ember  
Preview  
**_**She's a girl  
Amber McLean- Amber McLean- Amber McLean  
Yo Ember McLain she was just 15 when her foster parents built a very  
strange machine  
Designed to take her to a world unseen  
(she's gonna befriend Danny cuz he's Amber McLean)  
She said okay and  
When it was about to work then Ember took a look inside of it  
there was a great big flash  
everything just changed  
her molecules got all rearranged  
(McLean McLean)  
When she first woke up he had realized he had fiery red hair  
and emerald green eyes  
he couldn't walk through walls  
disappear nor fly  
she was as normal as the other guys  
and it was then Amber knew what she had to do  
she had to find the other halfa that came through  
she's here to find Danny for me and u  
(he's gonna befriend em all cuz she's Amber McLean gonna befriend em all  
cuz she's Amber McLean gonna befriend em all cuz she's)  
she's Amber McLean.**_

**New Story 5  
Pet?  
Danny Phantom  
Main Characters: Danny, Princess Skye (OC), Dani  
Preview**

_Great now I had just been claimed as a pet. I had a half mind to fly away from here… but there were a few reasons why I didn't: 1) that princess was hot 2) ever since landing on this planet I felt my connection with Dani increase by a hell of a lot 3) I needed to get something to eat 4) I needed a place to stay while I started gaining energy and 5) well Clockwork appeared and Froze time once the collar slammed around my neck._

**New Story 6  
Total Drama Couples  
Total Drama, Danny Phantom, Percy Jackson, Fairly Odd Parents, Sonic the Hedgehog, Young Justice, Ben 10 and Avatar Last Airbender Crossover  
Main Characters: Do I really have to say this, cause it's kinda long  
Preview**

_Romance is in the air and the Cast of Total drama as well as characters from other shows return to the game as couples. Who will win in TOTAL… DRAMA… COUPLES!_

**CyberActors15: Damn I'm gonna be busy for a while. But sadly that's not all I got. I've got a bunch of other new stories and probably new chapters for stories but I don't have previews for them all. Also you guys might be thinking, why not just do one? Well here's the answer I have too many ideas but I want to share them all. And if I lose interest in one then I have others to help me. So guys and girls stay whelmed and there will be new reading material for you all.**


End file.
